Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames
Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames is the 14th game in the FE series, released on the Wii U. The game has better enhanced graphics, and a more tactical style of battle. Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames is the first game of the Lars trilogy, a trilogy, that consists of 3 games. Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames is set to be released on August 19, 2015. Difficulty Easy Easy mode is a mode for beginners in the series. Normal Normal mode is for players who are good at playing FE. More enemies than easy mode. Hard Hard is for advanced players who are great at the game. More enemies than easy mode, and higher stats than Normal mode. Lunatic Lunatic is an expert leveled mode for people who want a real challenge. More enemies than Hard mode, higher stats than hard mode, and stronger weapons. Modes Casual Units return when defeated. Game Over when Lars or Virgo are defeated. Classic Units are defeated forever and no longer playable. Game Over when Lars or Virgo are defeated. Gameplay The Dawn of Flames gameplay is similar to most games. It features elements like the Weapon Triangle, Bonus Damage, Skills, and different classes and stats. When playing the game, it's split into two types of fighting. The first kind is thinking of strategy in battle and moving units yourself. The second is planning tactics out first, then sending the soldiers to fight. Both ways are great. When fighting, the terrain andland have disadvantages for certain classes. For example: Riders and Mounted Knights have disadvantages on cliffs. What makes this game unique to some other games is how many units you can use in battle. In a fight, you can sometimes choose up to 40 units in one battle. Another cool thing is the fact that soldiers can switch weapons midbattle. The chapters go automatically on to the next and keep going. There is no map like in some games. If you go to the next chapter, you have to choice to exit the main story and go to the captitol of Midraln, the main country, or continue. When returning to the capitol, you can shop in 5 different locations: The Armorey, Medicine Shop, Magic Shop, Stat Boosting Shop, or Items Cart. Plot Dawn of Flames has 2 parts, and 28 chapters in all. The story is about a young man named Lars living with his uncle at a Weapons Forge. But soon the land of Juramaia is overthrown by an evil king named Jeris. Jeris would not stop at any cost to take over the world, and better yet, destroy many continents. He hopes to accomplish this task by using the legendary Thunder Tablet. Lars and the Midraln army are forced to leave his home due to Jeris's evil doings. But Lars finds the legendary blade Arconur and uses it's power to fight countless enemies at a time, With the help of his friends, Zenal and Virgo, the Midraln army starts a 3 year long war with Juramaia. During the war, Lars finds many new friends and enemies. New Classes *Commander (Wields Swords, Axes) *Captain (Wields Swords, Bows) *Master Knight (Wields Axes, Lances, and Swords) *Officer - (Turns into a Commander, a General, or a Trueblade) (Wields Swords) *Master Dancer (Wields Swords) *Great Taguel (Wields Beaststonss) *Charioteer (Wields Lances, Axes) *Shepherd (Wields Staves) *Bow Priest (Wields Bows, Staves) *Bow Cleric (Wields Bows, Staves) *Great Mage (Wields Magic, Staves) *Guru (Wields Dark Magic, Staves) *War Lord (Wields Swords, Axes, or Bows) *Guardian - (Turns into a Vanguard or a Hero) (Wields Swords) Returning Classes Basic *Knight - (Turns into a General of Great Knight, or Silver Knight) *Pegasus Knight - (Turns into a Falcon Knight or Dark Flier) *Wyvern Rider - (Turns into a Griffon Rider or a Wyrvern Lord) *Cavalier - (Turns into a Great Knight, Master Knight, or Paladin) *Mercenary - (Turns into a Bow Knight, a Hero, or a Vanguard) *Myrmidon - (Turns into a Swordsmaster, Assassin, or Trueblade) *Cleric - (Turns into a War Cleric, Bride, or Bow Cleric) *Priest - (Turns into a War Monk, Bishop, or Bow Priest) *Archer - (Turns into a Sniper, Hunter, or Bow Knight) *Nomad - (Turns into a Bow Knight, Bow Cleric/ Priest, or a Hunter) *Lord - (Turns into a Great Lord or a War Lord) *Horseman - (Turns into a Paladin, a Charioteer, or a Silver Knight) *Fighter - (Turns into a Warrior, a Commander, or a Berserker) *Tactician - (Turns into a Grandmaster, a Light Sage, or a Dread Fighter) *Mage - (Turns into a Sage, a Great Mage, or a Dark Knight *Light Mage - (Turns into a Sage, a Light Sage, or a Great Mage) *Dark Mage - (Turns into a Sorceror, a Guru or a Dark Knight) *Social Knight - (Turns into a Paladin or a Charioteer) *Pirate - (Turns into a Captain, a Raider, or a Berserker) *Barbarian - (Turns into a Ruffian or a Raider) *Bandit - (Turns into a Ruffian or a Trickster) *Dancer - (Turns into a Bride or a Master Dancer) *Villager - (Turns into a Shepherd) *Manakete *Taguel - (Turns into a Great Taguel) *Soldier - (Turns into a Halberdier or a General) *Thief - (Turns into an Assassin, a Trickster, or a Dread Fighter) *Troubadour - (Turns into a Valkyrie, a Sage, or a Bishop) Advanced *Sorceror *Dark Knight *Sage *Light Sage *War Monk *Grandmaster *Great Lord *Sniper *Bow Knight *Trickster *Assassin *Griffon Rider *Wyvern Lord *Swordsmaster *Bride *Dread Fighter *Trueblade *Ruffian *Halberdier *Raider *Hero *Warrior *Berserker *General *Great Knight *Paladin *Silver Knight *Vanguard *Hunter *Bishop *Valkyrie Chapters *''Prologue: Deep in the Woods ''- Lars' uncle asks him and his sister to collect materials for weapons in the Great Tournament, but is attacked by bandits. Luckily, Lars' friend Murris comes in and helps. *''Chapter 1'': Mysterious '''- As Lars and his family works on the weapons and armor, he notices that his sister, Katey is gone. He goes to look for her, and realizes she is held hostage by more bandits. The fighter Tor jumps in and helps them. *Chapter 2: Bandits' - Most of the bandits get away, so Lars follows them. As he and his friends follow them, Lars is attacked by bandit archers. Suddenly, a strange woman jumped in and saved him. She joined them and together they defeated the leader of the bandits. Afterwards, she reveals her name to be Virgo. As a reward, Queen Caidia rewards Lars by letting him participate in the Great Tournament. *Chapter 3: The Great Tournament - ''Using the weapons Lars and his uncle made, he and some knights got to participate in a tournament. After Lars wins, he gets 5000 gold. *''Chapter 4: Assault - ''Using the money Lars won, he goes of to downtown Tarshis to buy something. He comes across an antique shop and buys a strange rock with various colors on it. After Lars leaves the shop he notices a small Juramian troop marching into town. General Jeris of Jumaraia and General Urizoth of Midraln meet together in the town square. Jeris was sent to make an agreement on the border issue, but instead kills Urizoth and orders his troop to attack Tarshis. Arla, a pegasus knight jumps into to help Midraln. *''Chapter 5: Betrayal '''- ''Lars and his friends of course defeat the troop, but Jeris escaped. The army chases after in hopes to capture him, but instead are attacked by Midralnian knights. They say they betrayed the army to work for Jeris, and attacks the army. After they are defeated, Lars is aware that Jeris is long gone. Virgo tells Lars that she only came to Midraln to warn them about the attack, but didn't have much time. After the town grieves for Urizoth, Queen Caidia and King Selisis declares that Zenal becomes the new commander. *Chapter 6: March to Juramaia - 'After Midraln rallies there troops, they set off to Juramaia. On the way, they are attacked by wild animals. *''Chapter' 7: New Empire - After Midraln's army arrives at Juramaia Castle, General Zenal and Queen Caidia approach the monarchs of Jumaraia. They question King Deraf of Jumaria of why the troop attacked Tarshis. Deraf is confused, and he soon figures out that Jeris was behind it. He decides to exile Jeris for his terrible actions. As he is being kicked out, Jeris orders his troop to kill King Deraf. They obey, and soon he is dead. Jeris murders the princess, and take the throne for himself. The Midraln army fights back as Jeris's soldiers attack them. *''Chapter 8: Change in Plans - Most of the Jumarians were defeated, so the army retreated from the castle, but Lars, Virgo, and the others are captured. Virgo figures a way to escape, and fights the guards in order to get back to Midraln. *Chapter 9: Destruction - ''Lars and Virgo catch up to the others, but when they arrive at Tarshis, it's in ruins. The Jumarians had attacked, and the entire city is under Jeris's control. The soldiers in Tarshis notice troops entering the city, so the general orders an attack. However, the Jumaraians called for reinforcements and the Midraln's lost. In result, they were forced to leave the city. *''Chapter 10: The Beginning of the War - ''The Midralnans took refuge in the country of Asca, which was a small kingdom a few miles from Jumariaia. As the result of the recent conflicts with Jumaraia, Queen Caiadia declared war. The Ascans promised to help them in this, fight, as the Jumaraians had been enemies of Asca for years. An enemy spy overhears the talking, so he tells Jeris of the plans. The next morning, the troops attack, and the army is forced to fight back, with the Ascans help. *''Chapter 11: Separation - ''After hours of fighting,the Jumarian forces are pushed back. However, Jeris orders them to keep on fighting. The fight eventually got extremely intense, and the army ot split up. Lars was trapped on the east side of the town, and the others were on the west. Lars fihts his way through the enemy forces, and is looking for Virgo. He never found her, but did find Zenal. The battle eventually destroyed most of the town, but the Jumarains lost. *''Chapter 12: Quest for Arconur - ''As the Jumarains are being pulled back from the city, Queen Caidia encounters Jeris. In his hand is a rock with strange writin inscribed on them. Jeris draws his sword, and attacks Queen Caidia, but Lars protects her and fihts Jeris. Usin his reat sword fihtin skills, he could outmatch Jeris. However, in the end, Jeris's stone flashed strange colors and blasted an energy beam that injured Lars, letting Jeris escape. When he regained control, Queen Caidia told Lars that the tablet Jeris was holding was the Thunder Tablet, an ancient power created by the original settlers of the continent. *''Chapter 13: Lightning Unleashed - ''Lars and his units go on a quest to find the sword of fire and thunder, Arconur. As Lars and Virgo reach the shrine, they find that it is heavily guarded by ghosts of past warriors - the Deadlords. *'''''Chapter 14: The Power of Arconur *''Chapter 15: Two Years Later'' *''Chapter 16: Kidnapped!'' *''Chapter 17: Last of the Taguel'' *''Chapter 18: Lost in the Maze of Fire'' *''Chapter 19: Thunder Tablets'' *''Chapter 20: The Battle of Gasiga'' *''Chapter 21: Death'' *''Chapter 22: Annilhation'' *''Chapter 23: The Divine Dragon'' *''Chapter 24: Darkness'' *''Chapter 25: Asca's Help'' *''Chapter 26: Circle of Champions'' *''Chapter 27: Castle Battle'' *''Chapter 28: Two Heroes'' *''Endgame: Defeat of Jeris'' *''Epilogue'' Characters List of Characters in Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames Class Stats List of Classes in Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames Weapons and Items List of Items in Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames List of Locations List of Locations in Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames Gallery aether.jpg|Possible artwork for Arconur. new guy.jpg|Concept art of a character. thCAWBDC7P.jpg|An axe in the game. thCATFZSNH.jpg|Griffon art thCA1610DP.jpg|A wyvern. thCAT95Z6I.jpg|Taguel. thCAH0FRKF.jpg|Tiki's dragon form. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Strategy Category:Swords Category:Weapon Category:Medeval Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Real time strategy Category:Tactical Category:RPG Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii U